Rise of the Namikaze
by s15945
Summary: Twelve years ago Uzumaki Kushina sacrificed herself in order to protect her village from the Ninetails by sealing it into the eldest of her recently born twin daughters. Does not focus on NaruHana.
1. The Land Of Waves

Background:

Eighteen Years Ago

1. The Yondaime Hokage's wife bore him a son, Naruto, possessing a kekkei  
genkai(Uzuton)

2. The wife of the Uchiha clan head bore her husband a son, Itachi

3. The two grew up together, both graduating a year early

Twelve Years Ago

1. The wife of the Yondaime Hokage bore him twin girls, one with red-tipped blonde  
hair, and one with blue hair

2. Before she gave birth to the younger sister the Kyūbi was wrested from her

3. Kushina sacrificed her life to seal the Kyūbi into her eldest daughter, taking the  
place of the Yondaime, allowing him to live on

Seven Years Ago

1. Naruto and Itachi graduated from the Konohagakure Ninja Academy

2. They were placed on a team with Inuzuka Hana, who also graduated early

3. Hyūga Harumi was their Jounin-sensei

Four Years Ago

1. Naruto joined the ANBU hunter-nin division

2. When he was one year in he was paired up with Kurosawa Amayah

3. They became fast friends

4. Naruto taught Amayah Rasengan

5. Amayah taught Naruto two of her clan's hidden genjutsu

Two years Ago

1. Amayah left the ANBU hunter-nin division, as she was sick of disposing of other

XXXXXXX

Konoha shinobi

In the Hokage's office stood Team 6, consisting of Namikaze Miwa(1), Namikaze Mizuko(2) and Kurama Isamu(3) and their sensei, Kurosawa Amayah(4). Isamu, fed up with the 'missions' that they had been receiving, demanded, "Hey! I'm sick of these bullshit 'missions' that you've been giving us! I want a harder mission."

Minato, seeing his daughters giving him the 'puppy dog eyes', turned to Iruka and said, "hmm...what do you think Iruka?"

"Well...honestly, I don't know...They _are_ only Genin after all, so maybe it would be a good idea to hold off on giving them ha..."

Mizuko said, "Hey, Aniki got given a C-Rank right off the bat. It's been two months now and the hardest 'mission' we've got is trying to catch that damned cat Tora."

Minato thought, '_so, Mizuko-chan wants to try to step out of the shadows and into the light does she?_' "Okay, that's two of you, what about you Miwa-chan?"

"I think that it is about time that you acknowledge my strength, Jifu."

Minato sighed and asked, "Tell you what, if Mizuko can respectfully say, 'can we please have a higher ranked mission Hokage-sama', I'll give you your mission."

Isamu and her sister stared intensely at Mizuko who, after sweating up a storm, failing to think of a way out of saying it, sighed and said, "Fine, can we pretty please, with a cherry on top, have a higher ranked mission O illustrious Hokage-sama?"

While Isamu and Miwa fell on the floor, Iruka and Amayah had a sweatdrop appear on the side of their head as Minato looked at Iruka and said, "Well, it was worth a shot." Mizuko just stood there grinning a foxy grin at her father, who continued speaking, "Alright you three, you're in luck, a mission just got in that I think would be ideal for you three." He then shouted, "Haruka, send the client in!"

Thirty seconds later the client, an old man that smelled of sake, entered the room. Looking around he said, "well, isn't this a slovenly bunch?"

Mizuko shouted, "Hey! We're not rocks!" Question marks seemed to appear around Tazuna's head as he stared at the young, light blue haired girl, who asked, "Speak up Jiji, is there something on my face? Because I swear, I washed my face after my twelfth bowl of ramen!"

"Huh?"

Miwa, getting up, said, "Yeah, but then you had another fifteen Mizuko! And there's nothing wrong with your face. That Ossan said 'slovenly', it means 'really laid back'."

"Oh!" Mizuko said, bringing her index finger of her left hand up to her mouth, "I get it now, because you two were lying on the floor."

Tazuna looked at Miwa and said, "your friend is really rather slow on the uptake, isn't she?"

Miwa sighed and said, "Well yes, but you did get one thing wrong."

"Really? What's that?"

"She's not my friend, she's my sister," Miwa said as she saw her sister draw a kunai from her pouch attached to her right leg and exaggeratedly creep up on the Master Bridge Builder.

Minato, seeing his daughter trying to murder Tazuna, said, "Mizuko, no matter how justified both your mother and your brother would see it, you can't murder the client."

Tazuna, said, "Huh?" as he turned to see Mizuko holding a kunai, being held back, while she tried to kill him.

Minato said, "And Tazuna, please try to remember, despite their age, they _are_ shinobi."

"Huh, maybe so, but I can't see any guarantee that they will all come back alive."

Amayah, talking for the first time, said, "As the Hokage said, despite their inexperience, they are shinobi and therefore ready for that possibility. In any case, should they be unable to protect you, that's why I'm here. Besides, you should be proud, you're about to be guarded by the Hokage's daughters and the heir to a clan of genjutsu masters, plus, I'm quite powerful myself."

"Humph, fine then."

Minato smiled, saying, "Well, if that's settled then you can all leave my office now."

"Very well Hokage-sama," Amayah said, "Alright you three, meet up at the north gates in about half an hour."

The three Genin simultaneously said, "Hai, Amayah-sensei!"

Half an hour later the five people that were headed to the Land of Waves met up at the northern gates of Konoha. Amayah said, "Alright it's great that you all made it here on time, now I can brief you on the mission in more depth than what you were told in the Hokage's office."

"Uhh...Amayah-sensei,..."

"Yes Miwa?"

"I was wondering. Why wouldn't the Hokage give us all the details in his office, surely it is more secure than the middle of the street."

"Well, you know the old adage 'the walls have ears'?" Miwa nodded, "Well, even in the middle of Konoha there are, in the words of more than a few Nara's, troublesome people."

"I see," Miwa said, effectively ending the conversation.

"Alright now then, the mission is actually to escort Tazuna back to the Land of Waves and continue to protect him until such time that the bridge has been completed and our services are no longer necessitated." The party of five then left through the large Northern Gate, headed to the Land of Waves.

XXXXX

Three hours into their journey Mizuko and Miwa were having a competition for who got to be walking before the other, whilst still keeping pace with the Bridge Builder. Amayah called out, "Mizuko, stop trying to walk in front of your sister, remember, we're on a mission to protect Tazuna-san," Miwa smirked at her sister being admonished, "As for you Miwa, stop provoking your sister."

Mizuko quickly winced before grinning, scratching the back of her head, giggling as she shrugged, she said, "Sorry!" causing her sister's eye to start twitching.

Amayah sighed, thinking, "_Just what am I supposed to do with them? Mizuko is just as bad as her brother, and it doesn't help that Miwa likes to provoke her, how does Hana-chan manage it?_" She turned to Isamu and asked him, "Hey, Isamu, any idea how Hana manages to keep those two focused on the mission instead of annoying each other?"

Isamu sighed and said, "Yeah, sensei usually tells them that if they don't calm down then she'll either tell their brother about whatever they're doing at the time, or, failing that, she'll prevent them from having ramen for a month."

Amayah asked the ever intelligent, "Huh?"

"What? It's not that far-fetched when you think about it. They can go through half of Ichiraku Ramen Stand's stock by themselves. From what I've heard their brother, whoever he is, has achieved that by himself on a number of occasions."

Amayah sighed and thought, '_Well, neither of those options will work for me. The first one might have, except Naruto and I stopped talking when I left the Hunters._' Then her eyes widened slightly as she saw a puddle of water in the middle of the road, but kept on calmly walking down the road as if she hadn't spotted it.

When Mizuko and her sister had stopped their little race she felt something was off. She frowned and tilted her head as she thought, '_What is this feeling? It's almost the same one that I have when I use Suiton: Heisui Bunshin(5)...ah well, I'm probably imagining it,_' and then she continued on walking, completely ignoring every sense that was telling her that something was up.

Isamu, who had taken to imitating his sensei by channelling his chakra to his nose, scrunched up his face at the foul odour he smelled due to his increased sense of smell. Isamu, seeing that Amayah was not taking much notice of it, forced himself to keep walking as if nothing was wrong, but keeping an eye on the puddle anyway.

Miwa didn't ignore the rather obvious ploy; instead she channelled Raiton chakra to her feet and stepped on the puddle of water, frying the two Chūnin level shinobi within it and causing them to appear in a cloud of smoke with steam coming off of them. Amayah, seeing what Miwa did, sighed and said, "Miwa, at times it is better to just let things happen."

"Huh?" Miwa asked, "But I just defeated the bad guys, right?"

Amayah sighed again. "Yes, you did, but as a result we are unable to learn anything from them. Do you understand?"

Miwa sighed and said, "Hai sensei."

Amayah sighed, thinking, '_She doesn't get it at all, does she?_'

"Now look, suppose for a second that those two," she pointed at the smoking bodies of the unconscious shinobi, "weren't after the client but after us instead. After all, it isn't unheard of for shinobi of different villages to attack each other when they come across each other."

"Well, yes...but..."

This time Tazuna spoke up, saying, "Uhh...I'm sorry, but the young 'un is right in this case." Amayah turned on the client and glared at him, her face screaming 'talk now or I'll inflict massive amounts of pain before finally taking your life'. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you everything. After all, from this point on the lack of knowledge would only hinder you in your mission."

"Thank you," Amayah said, irked at the clients reticence.

"Yes, well I'm sorry about lying to you, but you see the Land of Waves is a only small country, and our economy relies mainly on fishing exports. But recently a man named Gato came and took over all of the fishing companies and sells the fish we catch at sub-standard prices. This caused the Land of Waves to become poor and impoverished. The bridge that I'm building is a threat to his control over us and recently he's been killing off my workers to dissuade me from continuing. When that failed he hired some ninja to kill me instead."

Amayah's blue eyes seemed to be gray, reflecting the storm of rage at the client's deceit. In a stressed tone, she said, "If the mission relates to what is in a village or country's personal interests then it would usually be classified as an A-Rank mission."

"Yes, I know, and I would have requested it too, were it possible. You see, as I said, our country is currently racked with poverty and we simply cannot afford a higher-ranking mission."

"I don't care. I should just leave you here for whoever it is Gato has hired to finish you off."

Tazuna's eyes widened at the concept and, fearing for his life, forced tears to well up before saying, "Oh, please don't go! If you leave then my daughter will have no way to fend for herself and she'll end up on the streets with my cute grandson. Oh dear lord, my grandson would be so distraught and would never be able to trust another shinobi for the rest of his life."

Mizuko, seeing Amayah start to turn around to walk back to Konoha, said, "Sensei, what was the purpose of you agreeing to take us on this mission? Wasn't it to let us get some 'real-world experience'?"

Miwa, picking up on her sister's reasoning, said, "Yeah, if we're meant to get some 'real-world experience', wouldn't this suit the bill much better than some simple guard duty?"

Isamu said, "Yeah, please sensei!"

The three Genin then chorused, "Pleeeeaseee!" Amayah turned back to see her Genin pleading with her to continue the mission, causing her right eye to start twitching, every bone in her body screaming 'leave now and don't turn back', but Isamu clinched it by saying, "Even if you do go back sensei,_ we won't_."

Amayah growled and spat out, "Fine then. But don't blame me for any injuries you three get."

The three Genin chorused, "Hai-sensei!"

Amayah groaned, thinking, '_Just what did I get myself into, agreeing with Hana's request,_' she sighed before turning back and heading off in the direction that they were originally going.

Meanwhile Tazuna was mentally doing a jig as he thought, '_Yes! They fell for it!_'

XXXXX

Meanwhile not too far away a blonde haired man in a Short-sleeved, forest green, high collared cloak with blue flames along the bottom of it, walked through the forest with his four legged companion by his side. He said, "Well Gisei(6), I've got a feeling that we'll finally get him this time. Then we can finally go and give Mizuko-chan her present."

XXXXXX

A/N:

(1) Namikaze = Waves and Wind, Miwa(f) = Harmony, a Genin Kunoichi that wears a light green, sports bra under a mesh shirt, loose, dark green, pants that reach halfway down her calf. She wears knee-high shinobi sandals that cover the pants' hemline, and a forest green haori. She ties her forehead protector around her left arm on a standard, blue, band.

(2) Namikaze = Waves and Wind, Mizuko = Water Child(f) , a Genin Kunoichi that wears a light blue, V-Neck Criss-Cross Yoga Tank Top, blue shinobi pants and blue shinobi sandals. She has her Hitai-ate tied around her forehead on a sea-green band

(3) Kurama = Nine Lama, Isamu = Bravery, a Genin shinobi that wears black shinobi pants and a black shirt with sleeves that reach just past his elbows. He has standard, black, shinobi sandals and wears his Hitai-ate wrapped around his right thigh. He carries a tantō with a brown blade on his back as a memento of his uncle who recently died on a mission.

(4) Kurosawa = Black Swamp, Amayah = Night Rain, a Jounin Kunoichi and temporary leader of team 6 while Inuzuka Hana is busy looking after some sick dogs in the Inuzuka Kennels. She wears a red version of the standard Konoha Jounin uniform. She has pale blue eyes and black hair that reaches halfway down her back and is tied off of her face with her Hitai-ate (worn Sakura-style)

(5) Suiton: Heisui Bunshin = Water Release: Calm Water Clone

(6) Gisei = Deceiving An Enemy – a twin-tailed Gray Fox saved by Naruto from the three Haimaru brothers when he, Itachi and Hana were starting out on the same Genin team.

- Itachi graduated at the normal age.

- Naruto, Itachi and Hana are all the same age(18)


	2. Enter Naruto

About an hour later Team 6 reached the as yet incomplete bridge and got on a boat that was set to take them over to the Land of Waves. When they were about halfway to the island Amayah turned to the open sea and said, "Alright, that's just about far enough." The ninja and civilians in the boat looked amongst each other, unsure as to what the black haired Jounin was on about. Not getting a reply Amayah threw one of her Kunai seemingly into nowhere, but soon enough there was a muffled 'rgh', signifying that it had hit something.

All of a sudden there was a chuckling sound that quickly turned into maniacal laughter. "So, you really can tell that I'm here. For a second there I thought you were bluffing."

"Momochi Zabuza, we meet again."

"Huh?" Miwa, Mizuko and Isamu, along with Tazuna simultaneously asked.

Zabuza asked, "You know me?"

"Why of course I do, we met a few years back. Ironically enough you were trying to blow up another bridge at the time."

"Konoha no Gurei Arashi(1). Tell me, are you still hanging around with that flashy bastard, or have you moved on?"

"Hey, don't insult Nii-chan!" Mizuko yelled into the night.

"Oh, Nii-chan is it," Zabuza thoughtfully said, so you wouldn't happen to be related to Konoha no Niban Senkō(2), would you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Oh, nothing much, I've just got to pay him back for interfering with my attempts to destroy The Second Kannabi Bridge a few years ago. Your sensei was with him at the time, so while I was originally in this solely for the exorbitant amount of money that I'm getting paid for killing that old man with you, I can now take some pleasure in the fact that I have to go through Amayah of the Kurosawa Clan to do it."

"Tsch," Amayah exclaimed before leaving the boat and saying, "Okay, while I take care of this I want you to make sure that you get the client to the island safely."

All of a sudden though, out of a splash of water(3), the blonde man wearing a short-sleeved, forest green, high collared cloak with blue flames along the bottom of it, appeared in between the boat and Zabuza. He said, "I've got a better idea Amayah, how about _I _take care of Zabuza while you take care of your client."

"Naru...but...how are you...?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled, saying, "Never mind that. For now you need to get out of here." Just then a stream of flames(4) burst forth from the opposite side of the boat to that which they were standing on.

Miwa extended her index finger on her right hand before raising it towards the oncoming attack and said, "Raiton: Byakurai(5)." As the lightning shot from her finger she increased the amount of chakra that she was using, increasing the width and power of it so that it matched that of the stream of fire heading towards them.

As Naruto had turned back to face Zabuza he heard Miwa's actions and turned to look at who had attacked them from behind. When he saw a red haired man wearing a ghastly lime green Jounin uniform, with a Kumogakure flak jacket, he more whispered than said, "Takeshi Takeda." He then turned to Amayah and said, "Sorry Amayah, looks like you'll need to take Zabuza on after all."

Amayah was curious to know why her partner from her time in ANBU was actually going back on his word. So she asked, "Why, what's so important about this guy?"

"'This guy', as you so adequately put it, is the reason that I've been away from Konoha for three years."

Miwa, upon hearing her brother telling their temporary Jounin-sensei about his mission, commented, "He's not so tough. I bet I could take him no problem," causing both Naruto and Amayah to sigh in disappointment. Miwa asked, "What? Was it something I said?"

Naruto sighed once again before saying, "Miwa, I'm sure that Amayah has said this at least once, even if Hana-chan hasn't. Information is the lifeblood of a shinobi. Takeshi over there," Naruto nodded in the Shinobi's direction, "Is an S-Rank missing-nin from Konoha."

"S-Rank?" Miwa scoffed, "He's barely a C-Rank shinobi based on his jutsu just then."

Naruto sighed saying, "No, he was just conserving his chakra. You see, Takeshi Takeda is credited as being the first Konohagakure shinobi to be able to use Bakuton(6) ninjutsu."

"Bakuton? Then that's all the more reason that I should fight him, Bakuton utilises both Katon and Doton in unison. Since I can clearly counter his Katon ninjutsu, all that he has left is his Doton ninjutsu, which are weak against my Raiton ninjutsu."

Naruto sighed and said, "Listen well and listen good Miwa, you are nowhere near strong enough to take on an opponent of his calibre."

"But...!" Miwa said, looking as if she was going to continue arguing, but Naruto's next words stopped her short.

"Miwa, this is an order. Don't even think of getting involved in this fight."

Miwa humphed before crossing her arms across her chest, looking away from Naruto, she said, "fine onii-chan...but if you look like you're in trouble then we're coming in right after you."

Naruto thought '_stubborn sister... she'll never change._' Naruto sighed and said, "Fine, I suppose that that's as good as I'll get, isn't it?"

"Yep," Miwa said, grinning in a way that made her look kind of fox-like.

Naruto sighed before saying, "Incorrigible brat. Anyway, Isamu aside, I'll use this as an opportunity to teach you girls something."

Isamu whined, saying, "Ehh, why not me?"

"Because Isamu, you're enhancing your sense of smell with your chakra, so this exercise will not really have much merit for you."

"Oh."

"Besides, right now the only ones that can do this are me and my sisters."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because, this is a technique that uses Iryōton, I call it Iryōton: Tsukiyo(7). I actually developed it for the sole purpose of teaching Mizuko-chan, but since Hana obviously taught you Iryōton: Shōsen(8) Miwa, I might as well teach you as well."

"Huuh!?" Miwa asked, stunned that her elder brother would teach her sister something, but not her. "It's always like this with you, isn't it Nii-chan?"

"What?"

"You always spend time with Mizuko, but you never...you never..." Miwa said as tears started forming.

Naruto sighed and said, "Look, we'll talk about that later, alright?" Naruto said as he placed his hands on the heads of his sisters, tousling their hair as he moved in front of them, positioning himself between them and Takeshi. "For now I want you to send your Iryōton chakra to your eyes and wrap your retina in a layer of it." The girls did as Naruto told them and, to the shock of Isamu and Takeshi the sclera of both Naruto's and the girls' eyes started to glow an eerie green.

Takeshi asked, "What the hell is that jutsu Namikaze?"

"Didn't you hear me say the name before? Ah well, I'll say it again, just for you. Iryōton: Tsukiyo." Naruto looked back to see Miwa with stars in her eyes, anticipating the fight that was about to take place between Naruto and his target. Naruto sighed and said, "I hate flashy fights."

"Eh?" Miwa asked, unsure of what her brother was on about.

"In my experience Bakuton users tend to go to rather ridiculous lengths to make a fight as flashy as possible."

Takeshi laughed, saying, "That's rich, coming from someone that participated in one of the flashiest fights ever held in the Chūnin Exams."

Naruto groaned before saying, "Don't remind me," as he thought back to his Chūnin exam match against Ito Daichi, one of his classmates from the Konohagakure Ninja Academy.

Mizuko asked, "What's he talking about onii-chan?"

Naruto sighed and said, "You may have been too young to remember it so I guess that that's something else that I'll have to talk about later. Because right now, I have a mission to complete," Naruto then looked at Takeshi with a look that he had given few others in his lifetime. One that said 'you've pissed me off and I'm about to kill you'. He then said, "Gisei," a fox with four tails whipping about appeared between him and the boat, "Look after them, okay."

The fox, to the groups, excluding Amayah and Naruto himself, surprise, said "Very well."

Mizuko, looking at the fox standing before her tentatively asked, "Gisei?"

The fox, Gisei, replied, "Yes."

"But, the last time we saw you, you only had two tails."

"Yes."

"Then how did you..."

Gisei did what looked to be a smile before saying, "Kitsune get stronger as we grow older and gain more tails. Human speech is granted upon gaining a fourth."

"Oh," Mizuko said as if that explained everything, "Okay then."

"But we can talk about me later; right now you need to be watching your brother."

"Alright," Mizuko said as she turned to watch her elder brother's fight.

Naruto reached into the pocket of his cloak and drew a kunai from it. As he did so he twisted the kunai so that the blade was hidden from the view of Takeshi. Takeshi thought '_Okay, he's drawn a kunai, which means he'll try to draw it me into a taijutsu fight to disallow me enough time to draw on enough chakra to use Bakuton. Too bad Namikaze there's more than enough distance for me to use it._'

Takeshi then charged at Naruto who, seeing his prey run at him, thought, '_Tsch, trust him to draw this into close combat._' Naruto then re-pocketed his kunai and ran at Takeshi.

Takeshi, seeing Naruto replace his kunai thought, 'Then it wasn't for close combat? Well whatever it was, it seems that it's a good thing that I've brought him into close combat. It means that I can do this...,' as he drew back his right arm, pushing his Bakuton chakra into it. As he was he saw Naruto draw back his right arm. 'Hmm...wonder what he's doing...Ah well, no matter...after all, it's all over now...' As he brought his hand forward, punching at Naruto he said, "Bakuton: Jiraiken(9)."

As Takeshi announced his attack Naruto said, "Uzuton: Kachūken(10)." As the two fists met a loud explosion, courtesy of Takeshi's attack, and the echoing roar of a waterfall were heard. The flames of the explosion were pushed to the sides, away from Naruto, Team 6, their charge and his bridge, and the torrent of water and wind blasted along with it. Steam from the mixing of the Fire and Water of the two attacks caused a mist of steam to cover the area between the two shinobi. Takeshi, not being trained in a variant of Sairento Kiringu(11) was willing to wait till the steam had cleared away before continuing with the fight, but Naruto wasn't. Naruto, being trained by the shinobi of Takigakure in their Sairento Kiringu methodology easily determined where Takeshi was and, before Takeshi had the chance to rethink his plan and high-tail it out of there, redrew the kunai that he had previously replaced and threw it to where he knew Takeshi was.

When the kunai flew past Takeshi's head he only thought '_What the...?_' before he saw a green flash(12) go past him.

When Naruto had teleported from where he was to the kunai that he threw he was behind Takeshi. Naruto said, "Uzuton: Rasengan(13)," before thrusting the attack into Takeshi's back. The attack didn't blow Takeshi away from Naruto as the normal Rasengan would. It actually cut into him, due to the wind that was layered around the water inside it. When it started to cut into Takeshi Naruto jumped back away from him. Almost as soon as he had done so, the layer of wind merged with the water in the Rasengan and a huge waterspout appeared, shredding Takeshi from the inside, out. Takeshi couldn't even scream as the jutsu tore through his body, as he was dead as soon as Naruto had come to a stop.

The waterspout had the added effect of clearing the area of the steam, allowing Amayah, Tazuna, Team 6 and Zabuza to see what Naruto had done to his enemy. Miwa and Mizuko threw up while Isamu fainted on the spot. As Zabuza fled, Amayah sighed as he brought her hand to her eyes and shook her head, thinking, '_Naruto, you really need to learn when _not_ to use jutsu like that one._' Amayah, seeing Zabuza running away, yelled, "Hey, come back here you!"

As Amayah moved to chase after Zabuza Naruto appeared behind her and to her left and placed his hand on her shoulder. He said, "Let him go, don't you have a mission to complete?"

Amayah sighed, knowing Naruto was right. She then asked, "So much for hating flashy fights, huh?" and raised her right eyebrow to convey her mock disbelief.

"I said I hate them, not that I couldn't participate in them."

"Yes, well I think that you might need to explain a few things to your sisters."

Naruto looked to his sisters and saw them throwing up the last vestiges of their lunch and sighed in regret as he said, "Yeah, I guess so...hey, could you tell me if Miwa is the same size as Mizuko?"

"No."

"I see...damn."

"Why?"

"Well, I've got a present for Mizuko, but I've got nothing for Miwa. Now I know what to get her, but...damn it!"

"Wait...what?"

"Oh! I know! I'll just get her to come here and then...Yeah, okay...let's go with that."

"Okay, it's great that you have a plan 'n' all, but what exactly are you planning on doing?"

"Oh, nothing that will affect your mission, I guarantee it."

"Well, alright then...but shouldn't you be getting back to the Hokage? I mean now that your mission is over..."

"Nah, dad'll understand if it's to spend time with my sisters. Plus, you said it yourself; I need to talk with them about what just happened."

"Well, alright...hmm..."

Naruto, seeing the wheels spinning behind his ex-partners eyes he started taking steps backwards, "Okay Amayah, you've got that look in your eyes...and you know I don't like that look...it always ends up with me doing something that I know that I shouldn't be doing."

"Oh, it's nothing really... I just need you to help me out with some training exercises; that's all."

"Training exercises? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you saw Miwa's attitude, I think we both know that it needs some adjusting, and I know that both of your sisters have missed you terribly..."

Naruto sighed and said, "You know you don't need to guilt me into training my sisters, right?"

"Yeah, but I also need a refresher in Sairento Kiringu techniques."

"Really? I know it's been a while since you were a hunter-nin, but I could've sworn that I told you to keep up on your Sairento Kiringu techniques."

Amayah blushed at Naruto admonishing her. She said, "I'm not your kōhai(14) anymore."

Naruto smiled and said, "Maybe not, but I'll _always_ be your senpai(15)."

The two Jounin then went over to the boat and sat in it. As the boat operator was too out of it to move, let alone steer the boat, Naruto moved him to one of the seats and placed his hand next to the back of the boat and formed a Suiton: Rasengan. Naruto however didn't form it as he normally would. This one had him drawing in some of the water from the sea, speeding it up as it joined the water of the Rasengan, and then ejected it at a rapid velocity on the opposite side, propelling the boat along far faster than the boat could achieve normally. When they got to the other side Naruto and Amayah escorted Tazuna and guided the Genin on Team 6 to the bridge builders home.

XXXXXX

A/N

(1) Konoha no Gurei Arashi = Gray Storm of the Leaf - Amayah earned this moniker because her

eyes look like a grey storm when she gets angry

(2) Konoha no Niban Senkō = Second Flash of the Leaf - Naruto first started getting called Konoha no Niban Senkō after his match against Ito Daichi in his Chūnin Exam. Then he re-engineered his father's Hiraishin utilising his wind element

(3) Suiton: Mizu Shunshin = Water Release: Water Body Flicker

(4) Katon: Karyū Endan = Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

(5) Raiton: Byakurai = Lightning Release: Pale lightning

(6) Bakuton = Explosion Release

(7) Iryōton: Tsukiyo = Medical Release: Moonlit Night - a ninjutsu that has the user wrap their retina in a layer of Iryōton chakra. It makes the night seem as if it were day

(8) Iryōton: Shōsen = Medical Release: Mystical Palm

(9) Bakuton: Jiraiken = Explosion Release: Landmine Fist

(10) Uzuton: Kachūken = Whirlpool Release: Vortex Fist

(11) Sairento Kiringu = Silent Killing

(12) Hikazeshin = Flying Wind God

(13) Uzuton: Rasengan = Whirlpool Release: Rasengan

(14) Kōhai = Junior

(15) Senpai = Senior


	3. Tazuna's House

When they got to Tazuna's home Amayah used a genjutsu on all three genin and then she and Naruto took them to the room that they were told that they could use. As the genin were sleeping the two jōnin went down to the house's dining room. When they were there Naruto said, "So Amayah, how have you been these last few years?"

"Oh, they've been great, after I le...!" Amayah started to say, before raising her voice, saying, "What do you mean 'how have I been?' What about Zabuz..." then she saw Naruto's grin and growled, "Why you..."

Naruto stopped grinning and said, "Seriously though, about Miwa..."

"Oh, that," Amayah drily said.

"How did she end up like...like..." Naruto said before sighing.

"Well, that's a no-brainer. The village already treated her really well before you left, and then your father spent most of his time doting on her, completely overlooking Mizuko. I did try to look in on her every so often, but..."

"Not often enough huh?"

"Apparently."

"So, what jutsu do they know?"

"Well, Isamu, like me, comes from a genjutsu using family, so there's no surprise that he relies heavily on genjutsu. Miwa still relies on her Raiton ninjutsu, even though I'm told Hana has tried to get her to focus a bit more on the other ninja arts, and then there's Mizuko, who, other than the Academy ninjutsu, only knows the support ninjutsu that you left her. Which, I'm told, she can use in some rather...creative...ways."

"Oh, like how?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Apparently, during their genin test, she managed to perform a substitution with one of her Suiton: Heisui Bunshin, without Hana even noticing."

"Ohh," Naruto said.

"Yeah, she was really ticked off about that one...I don't really know why though."

"Oh, that's easy. I did the exact same thing against Itachi when we were going for jōnin. Hana was annoyed because he saw through her Jūjin Bunshin."

"Wait...you...seriously?!"

"Yep. It would seem that Mizuko really is similar to me."

"Seems so."

"Hmm...well, I would like you to take care of Isamu's training."

"Isamu's? Well, I suppose that that make sense...although I'm not too sure that his family would approve."

"His fami...oh, right. Your families have never really seen eye to eye, have they?"

"Funny," Amayah drily commented.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"I figured you would. Seriously though, why do you want me to teach him? Wouldn't you be a better ide...?"

"_Me_, teach a genjutsu user? Are you seriously asking me _why_?"

"Well then, let me ask you, what was the first thing that I asked you to teach me when I got into ANBU?"

"Uhh..." Naruto said, not wanting to answer.

"You know very well that I wanted you to teach me some _nin_jutsu."

Naruto sighed and said, "Fine then. Any suggestions?"

"Not off the top of my head. It would probably be easier to teach him a non-elemental ninjutsu for now though."

"Okay. What about Miwa? I can't exactly teach her any of _my_ ninjutsu now then, can I?"

"No...that's true. Sorry, I can't help you there I'm afraid."

"Well, if Hana doesn't want her to rely on Raiton anymore then I might have an Idea. "

"That'll do,"Amayah said. The two jōnin spent until ten o'clock that night to catch up with each other before going to sleep.


End file.
